As The Pendulum Swings
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: The soft rhythm of the sway started to hypnotize me. I have to admit that I was drawn. Hypnotized. Mesmerized. FujixTezuka. AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Writing stories about them is not synonymous to owning them.

**Pairing:** FujixTezuka at the beginning, TezukaxFuji at the later part

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Angst

**Warning: **Yaoi, okay, for now I'm still writing in smut, not lemon(but I would probably include some in the later chapters). But perhaps a very twisted, cunning, astute Fuji would be enough of a warning now? Some dark themes and violence too, I ought to tell. It was rated M for these reasons.

**A/N:** This is my new fic, my first posted fic with the rating of M. Bear with me and all this weird plot bunnies hopping on my head. Actually this idea sprouted from nowhere. Thank you for those who would support this!!! If you have questions for what you are about to read, just ask away. I'm hoping you'll support this new story of mine!! I still have to update my two fics...and now add this one. Reviews! I need to know if I have to carry this one on! Enjoy the prologue!!

**

* * *

**

**As The Pendulum Swings**

By Lachrymosa13blue

**PROLOGUE

* * *

  
**

Tick…Tock…

Tick…Tock…

Still silence. The atmosphere around is suffocating. I'm barely conscious, for some reason I felt beaten, dragged and maimed. The air seemed too stifling, I couldn't breathe at ease. My eyes are still shut closed; I have a feeling that when I open it, I would regret doing so. I try to move my limbs but it seems too heavy. I couldn't remember what happened to me, or why am I in such state that I could barely feel myself anymore.

And boldly, I opened my eyes.

Darkness, the worst of stygian, enveloped my eyes. The faint glimmer of the moon that glided past the gap of window curtain gave the room a dim glow.

My brows furrowed as I tucked my elbows up to look around me. I lay sprawled on the bed, feeling awkward. I squinted hard, my glasses left my eyes, but I couldn't remember taking it off earlier.

I continued to look around, trying to understand the situation that I'm in.

What was happening?

Where am I?

Desperation hit me and I frantically racked my brain to remember something. What happened last night? Then I realized I was not in my room nor is it my bed that I lay in to. The blanket slid off to my stomach and in utter horror I realize that I was almost naked.

Panic settled in. I felt my heart banging wildly.

And then the door creaked open.

Sinister, I've never known such sound would be this sinister.

My knuckles turned to pale white as I clutched the blanket around me tightly while yanking it up to hide my almost undressed state. I felt clammy, I haven't realized that fear had already taken control of me.

A looming shadow appeared and approached the bed, yet I couldn't see the face. A faint glare of silver caught my eye on the shadow's left hand. I shivered.

I want to utter a word, a cry, a protest, but my mouth felt to dry. I wanted to retaliate in any way I can, but I feel too rigid to even move.

And the next thing I knew, I was being pushed hard on the bed. It hurts, even if the bed is soft. My blurry eyesight couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Suddenly lips with such violent force crushed down on mine. My gasp went inaudible, the assault left me blank. I felt something warm darted inside my mouth and my panic grew. My hands attempted to shove off my attacker, but it was futile. The assault and the fact that I'm losing air gradually weakened me.

And then it ended. I heard a satisfied sigh followed by an awfully familiar chuckle. So familiar that it made cower in fear. That voice…

I heard a chink of chain and suddenly a silver watch dangled in front of my eyes, that despite my poor eyesight, I could see it. Then it started to swing.

A soft, deft finger held my chin and stopped me from looking away.

The soft rhythm of the sway started to hypnotize me. I couldn't tear my eyes away, much to my chagrin. I'm falling…falling to its charm.

Tick…Tock…

Tick…Tock…

_That's right…_

_Close your eyes…_

My eyes felt heavy. Too heavy. I tried to fight the desire to succumb, but it was hard…my eyes are following the alluring and velvety voice breathing down on my ears. I have to admit that I was drawn. Hypnotized. Mesmerized.

_Close your eyes…Kunimitsu._

I'm sinking down the pillows. My eyes dropping as it obeys the voice on my ear. I'm barely holding on to consciousness. Somewhere along that, I felt someone smothering me with trails of kisses along my neck. I can't retaliate or even think. And then I knew no more.

_And tomorrow,_

_When I snap my fingers…_

Tick…Tock…

Tick…Tock…

_You will be mine…_

_And mine only._

Tick…

Tock…

Tick…

SNAP.

* * *

**A/N: **Yep, I used hypnotism. I told you, I'm having some weird ideas here. So how was it? Is it good enough to be pursued or am is it horrible I must stop? Wah, tell me what you think!! I need your encouragements!! hahaha...I'll be updating The Lapse of Oblivion today too. Thank you for reading. Now click the button underneath and tell me what you think. Review! Constructive criticism is gratefully accepted! XD


	2. The First Swing

**Disclaimer:** Human Rights do not include owning someone else's work.

**Pairing:** Some Fuji/Tezuka action at the beginning…and eventually, TeFu!

**Genres:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Suspense…AU

**Warnings:** YAOI. NC-16 (I tried hard not making it NC-17, I got carried away too much) It's just some Fujizuka smut for now, lime-y, I think. Some dark aura on the story, Fuji's wicked, twisted whims, and hypnotism.

**A/N:** First chapter!! Hope you guys carry on with the weird ideas I'm writing here. This resulted from reading too much TeFu lemons (I can't believe I spoiled my blunder, wahaha…) but I hope I'm up to writing stuff like that. It really is much of a challenge. Enough of my rants, here's the chapter! Enjoy! And review the chapter afterwards, please~ sankyuu!

**

* * *

**

**As The Pendulum Swings**

By Lachrymosa13blue

**The First Swing: Twisted Dawn

* * *

**

Eyes flickered open in a manner akin to panic and resembling that of seeing a nightmare. Hazel eyes clouded with fear looked around its periphery. He felt like he didn't want to wake, something in his dream screamed at him not to wrench his eyes open to see the morning sun again. It might as well be the cursed morning sun he will live in his entire existence. The blurry, almost unrecognized pattern swirling ahead didn't soothe his unsettling fear.

His shaking hand snaked its way to the table beside the bed, groping for his glasses. Suddenly a hand shot out somewhere beneath him and sheets and stopped his hand in a firm clasp. He almost gasped as he realized someone had actually stripped him down without him knowing and the culprit was now nuzzling his chest, feeling soft lips making it way up, trailing kisses.

Tezuka felt his blurry eyes widen. The hand that stopped his grabbed hold of his glasses and placed it carefully on the bridge of his nose.

Hazel eyes widened in fear tinted with shock.

"Boo." said a voice so full of cold mirth that Tezuka shudder.

A cunning smirk appeared on the soft pale pink lips that belong to none other than Fuji. Fuji Syusuke. His classmate since junior high and now going to the same university with him. Fuji Syusuke, with his eyes held the stare enough to devour him alive.

"Fuji…" His voice, its deep tone enough to intimidate anyone now diminished to a pitiful one. He saw Fuji smile again, his eyes that held too much allurement glinting.

"Ohayo…Kunimitsu." Fuji's heavy gaze made Tezuka dizzy. Tearing his eyes away from the face inching dangerously near his face, his eyes widened as he saw the tempting skin laid out on top of him. But the thought was cut short as he remembered he was at the bottom and Fuji was the one on top and it made him shudder again. He tried to move, but it's like the pain he hadn't knew he had suddenly pierced him as he moved an inch.

"Painful?" Fuji was now gripping down his shoulders; with such force he never knew a svelte man like Fuji would possess.

"Fuji, what—what's happening?" Tezuka couldn't stop his voice from shaking, the intentions behind those blue orbs are hinting too much.

Pale lips claimed his before he could even utter a word or think of a move. A tongue forced its way inside him, licking his warm cavern, assaulting the forbidden ground with bliss. Tezuka couldn't help but moan, but he held himself. He couldn't give Fuji the satisfaction of what he was doing, although it was a feeling he never knew he would experience. Their tongues battled inside, Fuji's hand roaming naughtily around his body.

Air became a much needed necessity and thankfully Fuji released him. A thread of saliva came hanging off between them, proof of the intensity of the kiss shared. Tezuka felt himself blush.

Fuji chuckled darkly, amused in a twisted way. "What's happening eh Kunimitsu? You're mine now." The hand that roamed his body suddenly hovered near his crotch. Tezuka's eyes widened. Only now he'd been aware that his butt is aching like hell.

"No…" The fear he felt before doubled in extremity. Fuji can't be serious. No, he can't be…he was already…he can't even admit to himself what he presumed, let alone say it.

"Scared? I enjoyed last night by the way." The astute man surveyed the growing fear clouding the features of the man underneath him and smirked. "Pity, you were barely conscious." He held up something, a chain glinting amidst the morning light. "Demo…I can do it anytime now you're under my control." He smirked ominously. He failed to suppress a moan when slender fingers wrapped itself around, stroking, teasing.

"Aaah…" Tezuka wanted to shut his mouth but the sensation is just too much. His mind was running in circles, his disbelief grew, his mortification worsened. Behind him the time ticked, but the hand that held his sanity kept him constricted against his will.

His hands found the sheets oddly comforting to grasp. Fuji kept on doing his job, his lips now trailing his neck with kisses. Those talented hands continued its charm, derision it exudes.

"Don't worry, I won't go too far today, we still have classes." A warm breath washed over his neck and without warning he felt sharp teeth biting him then nibbling the spot gently. A tongue lapped up the spot gently, as though a painkiller; Tezuka knew that it will leave, no doubt, a mark. "Don't worry; I'll just make you come."

A laugh followed that, a laugh so sinister; Tezuka swore he gave a start just now. He bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut tightly, as the strokes got violently fast. He could feel his stomach coil, his toes curl, and his hand sweat as it grasps the sheets tightly.

Fuji watched in satisfaction the expression on Tezuka's face, it's turning him on, he himself was hard already, but he couldn't now. They both have their reputation. It's something even his desires won't allow him to tarnish.

One very sinuous cry fell on Tezuka's lips even before his mind registered what he just did as he came, his unwillingness to do so died a moment ago. Panting heavily, he opened his eyes and saw Fuji still hovering above him, a playful smile tugging on his lips. It looked like the predator is satisfied for now, but the danger it imposes to its prey still hangs bitterly on its aura.

A light peck on his lips came before Fuji hoisted himself up and stretched. "Saa, we're going to be late so get up now, Kunimitsu."

Still in daze, Tezuka propped himself up with his elbows and got a sight of Fuji's lean and svelte body before him. He tore his eyes away, feeling the familiar heat creeping on his cheeks again and cursing himself for doing so.

The door of the bathroom shut close before Tezuka hurriedly got up from the bed. He was sticky and completely in pain. He winced and he gasped when he saw hickeys strewn all over his body. He dressed up quickly, wanting to disappear before that Fuji could get out from the bathroom. It was a good and also remotely a bad thing that his pent house was on the same floor as Fuji's suite is.

Hastily throwing his clothes on, he caught sight of a silver chained watch lying on the floor. Glancing at the still-closed bathroom door, he bent down to pick it up.

Intricate patterns were engraved on the back of the watch, elegant and precise. He couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship it underwent. But the mere sight of the object agitated him. The image of Fuji swinging it under his nose made him shudder.

Hearing the running water in the bathroom no more, he hastily shoved the watch on the bedside table and immediately headed to the door the same time Fuji emerged from the bathroom. Their gaze met and a smirk formed from the tensai again.

"I can't wait for tonight, Kunimitsu."

---

The day greeted Tezuka like it always did. The clear blue sky, the cool wind blowing around him, the familiar surroundings, everything is like everyday. But the haunting blue eyes clouded his mind and even muddled up his line of vision. It's as if seeing Fuji turning up on every corner of the places his eyes could see.

What happened? He couldn't even comprehend what he just went thru. They were teammates and friends since junior high, but Fuji never displayed such intent before, or such hints. True, he may be the frequent target of Fuji's unnerving sadistic whims, but never to the point that he was the victim of such…lewd act.

"Tezuka, is something wrong?"

Tearing his attention away from his muddled thoughts, he met his friend, Oishi's gaze looking concerned like he always does.

He shook his head, suppressing a sigh. "No, I'm okay really, Oishi, so don't bother."

But like always, he failed to convince him. "Oh, don't fool me! Look at you! You're sweating hard, you've been grasping the corner of the chair like a life line for the last twenty minutes and you've been so out of it! I was talking to you a while ago and you weren't even listening to a word I said!" Flustered with his sudden outburst, Oishi calmed his head down and pulled a chair behind him and sat down.

"Gomen, Oishi. I was just thinking."

"Aaa…okay then. Sorry for lashing out like that, I was worried."

Years acquainted him with Oishi's title as being the mother hen to know the reason behind his confrontation. Tezuka gave him a look that said he understand before the door opened and in came his sensei.

But unlike any other day, his thoughts were once again on Fuji.

_I can't wait for tonight, Kunimitsu._

Fear overcame him again, and he knew he let out a shudder again. It was a good thing his classmates and Oishi was too engrossed by today's lecture.

He froze. A glance from the window of the classroom facing the corridors made him froze all over. It was not because he'd seen a ghost or something.

Perhaps, he'd rather it was a ghost he'd seen. Not the icy blue eyes overflowing with hidden machination and lust with a very cold, sly smile that managed to make goose bumps appear on his skin of the very person he never wanted to see.

Fuji Syusuke, successful with catching his attention, winked and gracefully turned his back and disappeared.

_You're mine and mine only._

_---  
_

"Something's really wrong with you, Tezuka."

The afternoon break was typically over crowded with students from every department mingles with one another. The noise is something he got used to for almost years now. But now, he wished he can drown himself in that sea of voices and just vanish just like that.

Tezuka turned his attention to Oishi, who was sitting beside him and eating his lunch, his features clouded with worry again.

True, something's wrong with him. It was not only the fact that his body is aching or his mind is haunted by a blue-eyed being; it was mainly because he'd been hearing voices that unnerved him to no end. It was a voice so alluring, so saccharine. No doubt belonging to Fuji.

"I can cope up, Oishi." He was never the one to lie, but a little white lie to avoid another batch of headache is preferably what he needed right now.

Still unconvinced, Oishi, shrugged and dropped the subject. Tezuka continued to poke his food lazily, his appetite drained.

Oishi suddenly exclaimed, jolting him out of his senses. "Fuji! We're over here!"

Blood froze and his breathing suddenly got uneven. There was no mistaking it. The brown haired tensai smiled his signature deceiving smile at Oishi as he made his way to their table. His striking looks attracted eyes again. Whispers buzzed like hissing bees. Fuji Syusuke was a rare appearance at the university cafeteria. He seldom eats; he spends the afternoon break reading some literature book on the university's vast library.

But now, he was striding casually over them, much like a model strutting off his breath-taking looks.

"Fuji, what made you come out of the library?" Oishi said cheerfully.

Fuji glanced momentarily at Tezuka, a sly smirk appeared that Tezuka knew was directed to him before the voice haunting him spoke up. "Saa, Oishi, I got bored."

The answer was something Tezuka knew was dripping with innuendos. The prodigy sat across Tezuka, smiling. "Ne, Tezuka, you don't look too good today."

"Ah, that's what I've been telling him. He's practically been out of his self throughout class."

Tezuka wished he could shut Oishi's mouth that moment. He was boldly staring at Fuji, seeing the inexplicable comprehension dawning on his face. "Really, Oishi? What's wrong with buchou?"

Calling him 'Buchou' was an ominous sign for a mischief. But Oishi seemed to be too oblivious with all the heavy tension and staring they both are engaged in.

"Ah, he's been absorbed with his thoughts all day. It's like his guard was on high, if you know what I mean. And as typical of him, he won't even speak up."

Tezuka cast his gaze back on his food, still not uttering a word. He could feel Fuji's heavy gaze on him, as if undressing him.

Oishi continued to tell his blunder to Fuji in a hope that the prodigy would be able to coax his problem. He fought the desire to stump Oishi's feet beside him when he felt a foot playing with his. He almost choked. Fuji was having a footsie with him? He glared at Fuji, who only smirked in triumph. But the foot didn't stop, but gradually stroked his leg up and down slowly. Unable to take it anymore, he stood up angrily.

"Now, what's wrong Tezuka?" Oishi said surprised by Tezuka's sudden fit. Fuji continued to smile.

"I have something I forgot. Excuse me."

He knew he acted rude; Oishi gaped at him with disbelief written all over his face. There, another factor for him to worry from.

Fuji, watching Tezuka's back, stood up to. "Nice talking with you, Oishi. I better head back now. See you later." He left, following Tezuka, leaving a confused Oishi by the table.

"What was that all about?" The former fukubuchou murmured, his brows knitting together.

Tezuka strode in large steps, annoyed as he felt Fuji's presence behind his back. His eyes took on the slightly deserted corridors and cursed himself for trudging on that route when he knew it was Fuji of all people following him.

"Fuji, would you please stop following me?"

He turned wildly and saw few students staring at him like he was some kind of freak. But there was no Fuji Syusuke.

What was that about?

He knew Fuji was just a few feet away from him, but he was now nowhere in sight. Feeling agitated with himself, he continued on his walk, his uneasiness now subdued, knowing Fuji was not trailing him anymore.

But all of that calm belief came shattering in a single blink of an eye. The next thing he knew was Fuji turning up on the right side deserted corridor with an acrid smirk on his face and got hold of him. He was slammed quite hard against the wall and all he saw was the intentions behind those enticing azure eyes.

"Fuji. What do you want this time?"

Pliant lips pressed hard against his. No, this isn't what he wanted. No, not again. Not in here, of all places. He felt a warm tongue coaxing him, asking for entrance and with reluctance overflowing, he gave in. The mortification of their actions was too much, imagine the torture of the idea of him forced to make out with someone he thought was decent enough to register the fact that they are standing on a corridor in broad daylight and any innocent student may walk in on them in such embarrassing situation.

Air thinned, and he was glad to push Fuji away. He felt himself burn red as he gaped wildly around the corridor, expecting to see someone gaping at them wide-eyed.

"Scared, Mistu?" He grinned playfully, watching Tezuka's expression. "Don't worry about getting caught…I'll guarantee you, they won't be getting away easily."

"No, get off me, Fuji. Cut this out, please." But Fuji continued on pressing on him, his knee kneading, hitting his sensitive part on purpose. Turning scarlet, he pushed Fuji hard, away from him.

And this made Fuji glare dangerously at him. "You can't run away from me, Kunimitsu."

Gracefully, the tensai turned to his heels, his hand digging one of his pockets and brought out the silver chained watch Tezuka had seen earlier, fingering it as he walk away.

And that's when Tezuka heard Fuji's cold voice on his head again.

_You're mine._

_And mine only._

And he knew there was no escape.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry, I do have a plot and twists for this story, it's not gonna be all Fuji-chasing-Tezuka-and-seducing-him thing…there's much more things yet to happen. Review~ it's piques my curiosity when somebody's story alerting me and not dropping a review not knowing why they did so…I dunno, I just wanted to hear your thoughts guys, hahaha. Please read my oneshot fic, **Mentor**, and tell me what you think, which is posted today too. It's TeFu again! I couldn't update yet The Lapse of Oblivion because I'm suffering some weird writer's block on that chapter 9…running out of Fuji's POV…well, it's nearing the ending anyways. Okay, enough of my author's notes…click the button and review~ Til the next update folks!


	3. The Second Swing

**Disclaimer: **Foolish would thee be, if thee claim what ought not to be.

**Warning/s: **Yaoi. This chapter contains lemon. (I'm not good at writing this, but I can say it's not as explicit as what a lemon could be.) And this chapter is FujixTezuka.

**A/N:** At last, an update! Finally, I've found some time to write something on this story that screams for support. But I'm glad to know that many are reading, I'm not just getting any reviews…XD So if you can, do please tell me what you think. Thank you again, and hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**As The Pendulum Swings**

By Lachrymosa13blue

**The Second Swing: Nocturnal Desires

* * *

**

Is this what controlled meant? Or perhaps hypnotized is a better word.

Voice so cold haunted him as he made his back to his pent house that evening. Exhausted, he avoided any sort of glance in the direction of Fuji's suite the moment he stepped out of the elevator. He decided to lock himself up, anything just to shut that twisted friend of his out of the way or better yet to shut himself to avoid falling trapped, like what the voice in his head is dictating him to.

He surveyed the place he was currently staying at. His father, who owned a successful business firm, had given him this excellent place to temporarily stay until he graduates this year from college. It was a sudden turn of event, back before he started junior high when his father's business suddenly became successful in his business pursuits. And from then on, life had been pretty much on the good side for them.

He trudged the direction of his bathroom, peeling off his clothes in the process. A nice warm soak in the bath is probably what he needed to calm his nerves down.

He stepped in and turned the shower on, dousing himself with warm water. He leaned, sighing deeply on the wall, letting water trickle down on his head down to his back. He shut his eyes and regretted doing so when Fuji's taunting face flashed on his mind and he shuddered. Idly, he wondered what Fuji might be up to now, but he shook it off. It was better to shove the thought off; he needed some desperate peace of mind.

After several minutes, he decided to dry off himself and wrapped a towel on his waist. Bending down to retrieve his discarded clothes from the ground, he felt yet another pain on his backside. Cursing under his breath, he went out the bathroom and headed over his room.

The doorbell rang. Fear crept up again. That person…it could be him.

Hesitating, he slowly made his way to the door. Suddenly, he didn't know if he would open it. He did swear himself not to fall victim of Fuji's sadistic games, but…the swinging pendulum flashed on his head again.

_You're mine and mine only._

The soft, cold voice played like a mantra on his head. His outstretched hand found its way to the doorknob, lingering there.

_Open the door, Kunimitsu._

Tezuka's eyes widened. Is this hallucination? He could hear and see Fuji in his thoughts, commanding him to do such. But he could still hear that voice and his hand slowly turned the knob. Trance, he was hypnotized.

The door opened.

"My, my, Kunimitsu…you are ready. Can't wait for me, eh, naughty boy?"

And he was right all along. Fuji was there, wearing his white polo shirt with three buttons unbuttoned. He looked like someone ready to seduce. His breathtaking eyes opened, taking him in, head to toe, lingering on his towel. And he forgot he was practically wearing nothing except a towel. But why couldn't even slam the door in front of his face, like what his mind is screaming at him.

"Don't even think on slamming that door to me." A hand shot out to rest on the door, and Fuji's face was almost a hair's breadth away. "Let's get started." He whispered huskily to Tezuka's ears, the hand halting the door found its way on his chest, teasing the exposed skin, bringing shivers to Tezuka until it came to grip his arm and steeled him away the door, other hand closing the door and bolting it lock.

Tezuka couldn't even think, couldn't even comprehend his idiocy of letting in the very person who harassed him to no end. Fuji was already smothering him with kisses, hands all over him before he could even grasp the situation. They were stumbling backwards, until Tezuka felt himself being lowered on his carpeted floor.

The image of him being underneath again unnerved him; he'd rather he's the one on top. To be honest, he'd never thought or even imagined himself as the bottom. Or had he thought he'd be engage to such situation he knew was entirely wrong.

He argued with his voice, fighting the desire to let out a moan as Fuji's kisses became too passionate for him to handle. He could feel himself harden, and when he opened a bleary eye to look down on himself, he flushed seeing how pronounced his length was underneath the flimsy little towel, who, to his surprise hadn't come off yet despite their rather mortifying movements. Fuji followed Tezuka's gaze and smirked.

"Ah, hard are we, Tezuka?" His hand roamed down and hovered above the towel. Tezuka felt himself blush even more.

"No…Fuji, stop…" His voice turned husky without him knowing and it caught Fuji's attention again.

"Ne, bedroom…" said Fuji's voice overflowing with want. He grabbed Tezuka's hand and steered him in a hurry in his room. Not wanting to loose the libido building up, Fuji pushed him on the bed the moment they got inside, not bothering to close the door or even open the lights. The room was dimly lit, with only the lights outside to give the room a glow.

Fuji fumbled to turn on Tezuka's bedside lamp while kissing the taller man senseless. Their tongues battled as Fuji unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside, and taking the towel wrapped around Tezuka in the process.

Fuji trailed down his mouth to Tezuka's chest and descended even lower until he got to Tezuka's length throbbing with the desire for release. "No…Stop…"

"I want you, Tezuka."

Tezuka nearly moaned when he was engulfed by Fuji's warm mouth. Pleasure, bordering his sanity left mocking him as his hips thrust hard, seeking more of that warmth offered to him, despite all his dismay. It was a sensation he never felt before, he never knew Fuji could bring him this feeling. Fuji's tongue stroked him, teeth scraping the sensitive part almost too mind-blowing for Tezuka to handle.

A few more strokes and he felt the bliss of orgasm. Panting heavily, he felt Fuji's tongue cleaning him completely before appearing before him again, a satisfied but not fully sated smirk on his face. "Delicious, I can't wait for the main course."

With horror, Tezuka stared as Fuji zipped open his pants and took it off exposing his hardened member. Knowing what would happen next, Tezuka pushed himself up, prepared to retaliate in any way he can. He was not letting himself be subjected to this.

"And where do you think you're going?" Fuji loomed nearer, a dangerous hair's breadth distance. Tezuka couldn't help but feel his heart pounding in the chill he saw behind those eyes aside from the building hazy lust stirring behind it, as he was pushed back down the bed again, much to his strong desire to punch Fuji and drag him out.

"Get—" His words were interrupted when Fuji placed a finger inside his mouth, followed by another two. Tezuka gagged, his eyes widening, watching the smirk that was plainly entertained forming before him. "Coat it for me now…don't bite." Fuji's eyes were glazed with frenzied lust, and he moved his on fingers to stroke Tezuka's tongue, ignoring the small gagging noise Tezuka was making.

"Ah, this should be enough." He withdrew his fingers from Tezuka's mouth, slick with wet saliva. "Tezuka, until you won't give me the satisfaction of hearing you moan my name," A finger wet with no doubt his own saliva, entered his tight hole, and Tezuka closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying not elicit any sounds that he knew Fuji was yearning to hear from him. "I won't stop; I won't stop doing this to you." Another finger entered him, teasing, stretching him. "I will surely make you plead, make you _beg_ for more, make you succumb to my desire, until…you will became my…perfect property." Tezuka winced as the pain stab him when a third finger entered him, penetrating him even more.

The tensai leaned down and kissed him again, with heated want merging well with the tensai's wanton lust that nearly robbed Tezuka of his breath. The fingers are long gone, replaced with Fuji's throbbing member poking his entrance. "Tezuka, don't disappoint me, you know what I want." He thrust forward with one swift movement and Tezuka momentarily held on to common sense that this shouldn't even be happening before it came shattering when Fuji's frantic thrusts became more hastened that he couldn't possibly hold onto any sane thoughts on head.

But in a painstaking second Fuji decided to take things awfully slow, his thrusts became long and rhythmically slow, moaning erotically with a coaxing tone, as if he could elicit some from Tezuka too. Tezuka whimpered slightly, the racking deliberate slowness is driving him out of his mind. He bit his lips, trying not to beg for Fuji to hurry his thrusts.

"Fuji…"

His lips were claimed again; Fuji's tongue licking every corner of his mouth, and even grazing his palate, sending him to frenzy that he grabbed Fuji closer to him. A husky moan was muffled by Fuji's mouth, and he pick up his pace. Tezuka was already on the edge. A few more thrust and he bit his lips but failed as he let out a satisfied cry when he came, spilling his essence on Fuji's stomach.

Fuji threw his head back, gasping as he climaxed inside Tezuka. He lowered his head afterwards, an ominous smile playing once again on his lips.

"You disappoint me, Tezuka."

Fear crept back to Tezuka's spine as Fuji opened his eyes to reveal lust that haven't been satiated by their tryst.

He felt Fuji pull out of him suddenly that he winced and the next second, he found himself sprawled on his chest. "Fuji!"

The tensai grabbed his arms and trapped it with one fierce grip on top of his head. His other hand propped his knees up and his eyes widened in horror. Fuji can't be serious.

"Enough! Fuji!"

He tried to swing his arms violently but Fuji's fast enough to stop him. His knees were parted and Tezuka could only close his eyes in futile desperation to stop Fuji. He felt warm breathe over his ear and a cold, almost too sinister voice whispered, "The night is young. Don't disappoint me again, Kunimitsu."

Fuji licked his ears and nibbled.

And everything started again.

---

Tezuka wished he could skip class today, but his professor said they'll be tackling an important topic today that would be included in the exams for sure. He was so sore, he can't even move. Lying face down on his pillow, he predicted that Fuji would disappear and he was no doubt right when he glanced and found himself alone except for his discarded clothes lying around the floor in a mess.

He lost track of how many times Fuji forced himself on him. All he knew was he was completely dried out and too sore to move even a finger.

Suppressing a wince as jolt of pain as he stood up from his bed, he surveyed himself and flinched as he saw dried cum sticking on his stomach and thigh. His sheets screamed for laundry and his sanity screamed for him to stop falling trap to Fuji's whims. He showered quickly, aware of time ticking fast and his mind told him not to be late. He dressed up quickly and wrenched his sheets and rolled it into a ball and threw it on the washers on his way out.

He flinched and winced, trying to walk as if his bottom isn't aching like hell. He could almost hear Fuji's mirth seeing him cover up a limp.

Oishi met him and joined him as he frowned his way to the crowded corridors to locate his room.

"Morning Tezuka! Not in a good mood today?" Oishi joked with a beam.

Tezuka scowled and ignored his friend and tried to guard his movements more before Oishi could sniff he was in pain.

"Tezuka, I called you last night concerning about the other day. You didn't pick up. You slept early?" Tezuka racked his brains if he heard any ring last night, but apart from Fuji's moans and slick noises from whatever transpired last night, he didn't hear any sort of ringing. So he lied about sleeping in early.

Reaching his room, he turned to Oishi and gave him a curt nod. Since they only share one subject together, Oishi beamed and headed off to his room.

The entire lecture, Tezuka's eyes were heavy with sleep. He can't even keep track with what his professor was discussing, and his seatmate was shooting him questioning looks that he gave a major irritated glare. His body was screaming in soreness, and the lack of sleep was casting drowsing spells on him. He grimaced as he remembered Fuji's satisfied face when he had taken him for how many times, the idiot looking all too pleased yet Tezuka could feel something was completely bothering him.

The bell rang, but his day was far from over.

---

"Oi, Tezuka, Fuji just came to me and asked me to pass you a message." It was Oishi, who ran trying to keep in pace with Tezuka's hurried steps. He endured a very tedious lecture that would finally mark the end of the day, trying to block out the soreness that kept on pestering his concentration.

"What is it this time?" He snarled, though inappropriate for the situation. Oishi gaped at him.

"What's with the tone? Anyway, he said you disappointed him so much, he won't let you off until he gets what he wants and keep your nose off away from his business." Oishi said monotonously, and then added, "What was that about? Did you two have a fight or something?" The worry on Oishi's voice spread again.

Scowling in spite since Fuji won't let anything rest with that hard-headed stubbornness of him, he ignored Oishi incessant perturbing and walked as if he hadn't heard Fuji's message.

"Hey, c'mon, I don't want my friends having conflicts and all! Fuji looked simply cold and strangely at ease when he said that, you know what he's like!"

_You don't know even half of what he's like, Oishi… besides; it's not even near the word conflict…perverted lust Fuji Syusuke style more like it…_

"Oishi, thank you for telling me that. Fuji and I are not in any conflict." _I only happened to be under some sort of twisted hypnotism of that wretched guy and had to endure all those torturous pleasure he's forcing on me…I'm a sitting duck… _"So just…don't let it bother you okay." Tezuka spared a last glance to Oishi who stood there looking deflated with disappointment.

Miraculously, he hadn't laid a sight of that lecherous and disturbed Fuji the whole half day he spent on the university. He received a call from his father asking him to have a face-to-face talk with him since he was going to inherit the family business when he graduates and his grandfather is keeping him posted with what's happening to the business. It wasn't at all in his liking, but since the stern way of his family had managed to grow into him, he had long accepted his destiny.

When he arrived there, he was ushered in by the secretary and had a talk with his grandfather. As he listened, he pondered again on the thought of how his family suddenly got all successful when he knew they were almost crawling to ground before. It was a very sensitive topic that whenever he raised a question concerning it, his father would glare at him and he would reluctantly shut his mouth.

He couldn't help but be suspicious to it.

"You may leave now, Kunimitsu." He stood up and bowed and made his way to the door.

Something on the table next to the door caught his attention. On a closed folder, a form-looking paper is sticking out of it. A picture stapled to the paper bore a distinguished middle-aged man. Tezuka leaned, not too much to make his father suspicious and he could only see a faint detail of it. But his hand on the knob froze.

Something on the man's blue eyes is awfully recognizable.

* * *

**A/N: **Now that Tezuka has finally confessed, albeit indirectly to Fuji for real, I'm going to be ecstatic and giddy for a long while. I'll wave TeFu banner forever!!! Happy, happy, happy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hoping to hear from you. And for your support. The Lapse of Oblivion update is coming real, real soon (on Saturday). XD


End file.
